


Dinner For You

by a_salty_alto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: If Goro were a romantic, he’d say it’s about finally getting a chance to make something instead of destroy, but he’d never be caught dead saying something that sappy.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Dinner For You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Digi9797](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digi9797/gifts).



> It's Digi's birthday, so I wrote some fluffy RyuGoro for her! Hope you enjoy!

The only sound that rings out through the small apartment is the even thudding of the knife as it hits the chopping board. Goro has to be slow as he chops the vegetables, because even after all these years his hands still shake, but he doesn’t mind. The repetitive motions are relaxing. Learning to cook was a recent development, something Goro had never really cared about until he tried it and found it harder than he expected. It was also surprisingly nice, mixing all the ingredients together and making something new out of it.

If Goro were a romantic, he’d say it’s about finally getting a chance to make something instead of destroy, but he’d never be caught dead saying something that sappy.

“Hey! I’m home!” Ryuji’s voice rings out from the front of their apartment. “Ooh what’s cooking good looking.”

“I  _ am  _ holding a knife,” Goro says with a playful smile.

“I can’t ask my gorgeous finacé what he’s making for dinner?”

“It’s just a stir fry.”

“It’ll be great,” Ryuji says, pressing a kiss to Goro’s cheek.

“How were the kids?” Goro asks as Ryuji drops his bags off in the living room. Goro puts the vegetables into the pan with the rest of the ingredients.

“They’re great! We’ve got some big plays set up for the game on Sunday.” Ryuji’s eyes light up as he talks about the middle school soccer team he coaches. “You were right about Chika and Aika, they’ve been running drills together and really pushing each other to be better.”

“I figured. Either that or they would get into a fight one of these days.” 

Ryuji laughs and starts pulling out the dishes to set the table. Goro finishes the stir fry and dishes it out. 

“Wait for it to cool,” Goro warns as Ryuji starts to dig in.

“I was gonna!” Ryuji says, bending down to take a smaller bite. As he does, his shirt moves revealing one of his old scars. They’ve both got them, even years after everything. Some of them they even inflicted on each other.

But despite all that, despite how impossible it sounds, they’re still both here, eating Goro’s homemade dinners, talking about their day, the setting sun reflecting off their matching rings.

  
  



End file.
